The Daughter, the Wizard, and the Boy Who Lived
by T.K. Sakura
Summary: Hermoine Granger's daughter is at Hogwarts and find that the father she never knew is a name everyone knows. Slash in last chapter. This is the end!
1. Chapter One

T. K.: Hiya!

Tsuki: British literature and a Yankee authoress... hmm let me think about this.

T. K.: *reaches into hammerspace, pulls out her wand, and whaps her muse on the head* Ferroto! *smoke fills the room and where Tsuki stood now stands a white ferret*

Neko: *walks into the room and falls to the floor laughing*

T. K.: This is about Hermoine's daughter, who's at Hogwarts. I don't own Harry Potter. R&R!

~~~~~~

Charisma Granger-Malfoy sat down in her first class of the day. She loved this class; her potion skills were far beyond those of her other classmates mainly because she spent most of her summers at Snape Mansion with Draco and Professor Snape, although her skills did tend to make her the bane of both Slytherin and her house, Gryffindor. Charisma tossed her long, unruly brown hair over shoulder, pulled a rubber band out her robe pocket in case they did any actual potion making today, and pushed her silver framed oval glasses higher on her nose. Professor Severus Snape walked into the classroom and sat down behind his desk, waiting from the bell to ring so he could start deducting points from Gryffindor.

"I still can't believe that there is a Malfoy in Gryffindor," the Slytherin Albert Goyle remarked loud and stupidly as he sat down. 

His friend in pummelling, Steve Crabbe added, just as loud and stupid, "It's 'cause her mother was that mudblood, Granger."

Charisma gripped her Potions book tightly and took a deep breath before fishing her wand out of her sleeve under the table and saying quietly, "Expelliarmus." Crabbe's and Goyle's chairs slammed into the desk behind them and the two hit the floor. Hard. 

Charisma fought down a grin as she placed her wand back into her robe sleeve, while her friends, Trevor Longbottom and Derek Weasley stared at her. Brushing her hair out of her emerald green eyes she turned around and said, "You shouldn't speak ill of the dead. You never know what could happen." Hermoine Granger had died when Charisma was four in a magic accident, her mother's friend from the Ministry, Draco Malfoy, had adopted her and given her his name. 

"And, Miss Malfoy has been in Gryffindors for six years," Professor Snape said walking up behind her and placing a hand on her shoulder, "I'd think the shock should have worn off by now." Snape sneered at the two students of his house. "Now pick yourselves up off the floor and get out your books." Walking towards the front of the room Snape looked over the room of students and asked, "Where is Dante?" 

As if on cue a blonde haired, grey-eyed boy in a Slytherin robe walked into the Potions lab and said, "Sorry I'm late, Sir." Dante Nevercry offered no excuses as to why he was late and Snape deducted no house points. Dante looked around the room for a seat, the last one being next to Charisma. 

Dante looked at Crabbe and Goyle who both shrugged their over developed shoulders as if to say,_ Sorry. _Derek turned around with a sorry look on his face that Charisma waved off.

__

Damn, she thought as he sneered at her. _Damn, damn, damn. _

Dante sat down next to her and said quietly, "Just try and keep your hands to yourself, _Granger_." Dante stressed the Granger, as did most people in Slytherin who chose to ignore the fact that Draco had adopted her.

Charisma smiled sweetly and Dante felt a shiver run through hi. It was the same smile she wore on the Quidditch Pitch as they told each other good luck and to fall off their brooms when they faced off. Charisma said, "Same to you, Nevercry."

Snape cleared his throat and Charisma turned to look at him. "Today, you will be reading silently chapters Twenty-four to Twenty-seven. Get started." 

Charisma sighed; she had already read those chapters. _At least there is no chance of me being turned into a frog or anything like that, _she thought,_ but a tiger on the other hand would be nice. Oh, wait I can do that without a potion._ Charisma was an unregistered Animagi and the only person who knew was Draco. But then again who better to teach her than another unregistered Animagi? 

Charisma flipped open her book and failed to notice Dante watching her from the corner of his eye. Charisma and Dante had a love\hate relation, as in they loved to hate each other. Both were captains of their teams and Seekers in their houses, both top of their classes, and both came from highly respected wizarding families. It was a competition to be better but neither could best the other. Dante looked away started reading. 

Half of the class was over and Charisma pushed aside her book and pulled out a quill and some parchment. 

__

Draco, she started the letter home._ Sorry I haven't written in so long but things have been rather hectic here. I was just wondering if you would mind company over the holidays or if my presence at the manor would be an inconvenience. _Charisma rolled her eyes as she read her own writing. 

__

Everything here is fine, boring, but fine. Later tonight, Harry Potter is supposed to speak to the school. And I suspect that in Divination that old bat Trelawney will be predicting my imminent doom. Charisma smiled. Trelawney's record for predicting her death in class was four times in one hour._ Gods know how much I look forward to that. Can you see the sarcasm on that, Draco, or should I have made it thicker?_

The nightmares from this summer have come back and are getting worse; I'm losing a bit of sleep. I just thought you should know that and that I'm going to talk to Severus about something to stop them. I miss you and love you even if you can be an infuriating bastard.

Ciao, Dragon,

Charisma 

Charisma looked over the letter and nodded her approval before folding it up and laying it beside her Potions book. Charisma's look around the class the caught Snape's eye. 

'Are you finished?' he mouthed.

Charisma mouthed back, 'Yeah.' 

Snape nodded and went back to grading homework. Charisma pulled a crumpled piece of parchment from her bag and laid it front of herself. She read over what she had written the night before. _This story seemed better last night,_ she thought. _Maybe, it was because I was tired and just wanted the idea out of my head. Whatever._ Charisma crumpled the parchment back up and stuck into her bag.

Placing another piece of parchment in front of herself she picked up her silent quill. It was a gift from Trevor and it came in handy at night when she needed to write and everyone was asleep. It actually made no noise. Charisma dipped the quill into her inkwell filled with green ink that Derek said matched her eyes. 

__

No wand, no flint, not even a match.

"How are we going to make it through the night?" Sakura asked.

Kenneth shrugged and said, "We could always keep each other warm."

Sakura smiled invitingly and crawled closer to Kenneth. 

The door to the Potions Lab opened and Professor Dumbledore walked in, Charisma looked up quickly and accidentally blotted her paper. _Damn, yet again, _she thought.

"Professor Snape," Dumbledore said smiling cheerily at the now scowling Snape. "There's someone here you should say hello to." Snape's scowl deepened but he followed the Headmaster at any rate.

"Why do I get the feeling we're going to lose points when he gets back?" Derek asked turning to Charisma.

Charisma smiled cheekily at Derek and said, "Maybe we won't if you turn around and at least give the appearance of reading the assignment." Derek's face turned a shade of red that rivalled his hair as he scowled.

Trevor looked at Charisma and said, "Can he help it if he's like his father?"

Charisma smiled. They were all a lot like their parents. Derek would rather be anywhere but in class, Trevor would rather be in any class but Potions but really liked Herbology. Charisma would rather be in class than anywhere unless it was to play Quidditch, but she got that from living with Draco.

Dante snorted at the three and said, "Would you shut up, I'm trying to read."

Charisma rolled her eyes and said, "If you were really trying, our conversation wouldn't bother you. Besides we aren't the only ones talking, so why don't you tell everyone else to be quiet as well?" Dante sneered at her and turned back to his book, as did the rest of the class as the door opened. 

Snape stormed in muttering under his breath and the whole class knew what was coming next. "Twenty points from Gryffindor." As Dante had done, Snape gave no reason for the deduction and sat down at his desk. Charisma acted as if she were reading but was watching Snape as his face turned an ugly shade of purple. 

__

I reiterate, damn. 

Charisma sat silently willing class to end and finally got her wish as Snape stood and said, "Dismissed." Everyone gathered their things and filed out of the door, except Charisma who knew that Snape didn't have a class for a period and neither did she after dropping Arthimancy in November.

"Is something wrong?" Charisma asked.

Snape gave a start, having previously been ignorant of Charisma's presence. Snape gave a sighing laugh and said, "Just Harry bloody Potter."

"Ah," Charisma said. She knew that Snape didn't care for the Boy Who Lived, and neither did he care for James Potter, though the man had saved Snape's life once upon a time. "Is it really necessary for the sins of the father to be visited on the son?" Charisma asked.

Snape massaged his brow and answered, "No."

"Then why do it?" Charisma asked. "Besides," she continued skirting his desk and standing behind him, "you get horribly tense when you talk about any of the Potters." Charisma started massaging his shoulders. Snape propped elbows on the desk and rested his chin on his hands as Charisma worked the knots out of his shoulders.

Snape smiled and let out a groan as Charisma found a particularly large knot and started working it out. "Well, I know you didn't stay here when you could be on the Quidditch field for the next hour without good reason. So what do you need?" 

Charisma continued to work on his shoulders and said, "I need something to stop the nightmares I've been having."

Snape turned to look at Charisma. "What kind of nightmares?" he asked.

"Just your average, run of the mill nightmares." Charisma stared at the back of his neck and at the area she was working on.

"Yeah," Snape said, unconvinced.

Charisma eyes closed tightly and said, "The same one from this summer." Charisma opened her eyes and made her second request, "I also need you to send a letter to Draco. I don't think he got my last one."

Snape eyebrows furrowed as he asked, "You sent your owl?"

"Yeah, and Draco always sends his letter back with him but Hamlet came back two days later and I haven't heard a word from Draco in a month."

"Hmm. Strange. It's unlike Draco to not answer you right away." Snape patted her hand and said, "Thank you." Charisma dropped her hands and walk to the edge of his desk.

Leaning on a corner of his desk, Charisma picked up an empty vial and turned it over in her hands to keep her fingers busy. "Well, if he doesn't answer this letter, I'm going home for Yule," she said.

"That's only a week away," Snape said. 

Charisma nodded. "The list to stay here hasn't been passed around in the Gryffindor Tower."

Snape shook his head. "Minerva's cutting it close this year."

Charisma nodded and looked at her watch. She leaned down and fished the letter out of her Potions book. "Here's the letter." Snape took the letter and watched a second. "Thank you, Severus."

"No problem, Charisma. Thank you for the massage and for getting my mind off the Potters," Snape said. "I'll send this now and if Draco gets it, I'll have an elf bring you the reply." Charisma put the vial back on his desk, then leaned over hugged Snape, who hugged her back. "On with you now. Don't want you to be late for that old bat Trelawney's thing she calls a class." Charisma laughed and left the Potions Lab.

~~~~~~

"Ah, bugger!" Charisma cried running through the halls. Trelawney had broken her record today on death predictions with a whopping ten, then had kept Charisma after class to give her the worst news yet... 

__

"You will meet a tall, dark haired man, with eyes the colour of emeralds," Madam Trelawney had said. "He knew your mother very well and will have news that will turn your life upside-down." 

Charisma shook the prediction off and continued on her way to History of Magic. 

****

BAM! Charisma hit the floor hard and her things spilled everywhere. "Watch where you're..." Charisma trailed off as she saw just whom she had ran into. He was tall, and the white tee shirt he wore showed that he was skinny but muscular and about 5'11". Harry Potter stood over her with a stunned look on his face.

"Hermoine?" he asked studying her.

Charisma smirked. "No, but as close as you're going to get. I'm her daughter, Charisma." Charisma quickly got to her feet and gathered her things. "You're Harry Potter, right?" Harry nodded dumbly. _Draco was right, he's not the brightest crayon in the box._ "Well it was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter but I'm late for class. Cheerio!"

~~~~~~


	2. Chapter Two

T. K.: I don't own Harry Potter. If anyone needs a muse, email me.

Neko: *sits up from where he sat laughing* Hey!

T. K.: *smacks him the head with the wand of embarrassment hence forth known as George* Tigai. *Smoke fills the room and when it clears a white tiger cubs sits where Neko stood.* MHAHAHAHAHA!

~~~~~~

"So, you've run into Charisma?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry Potter sat across from him with Fawkes perched on his. "Literally," he said, stroking the phoenix's head, "I--- she looked--- I thought she was 'Moine." 

Dumbledore chuckled and said, "I've made that mistake, too. She does bear a striking resemblance, doesn't she?"

"I didn't even know that Hermoine had a daughter!" Harry said. "She would have been what, five when Hermoine was killed?"

"Four, actually. You probably saw her at the funeral. She was the little girl with Draco Malfoy," Dumbledore said leaning onto his desk.

"Malfoy?!" Harry asked leaning forward. 

Dumbledore nodded. "They became good friends after Lucius died."

Harry sat back and crossed his arms. "Hermoine was working for the Ministry when Lucius Malfoy died. And then Narcissa ran off."

Dumbledore nodded. "Draco saw Hermoine by the gravesite with a rose in one hand and--- now what was it Severus told me Draco said, 'a pair of dancing shoes in the other'?"

Harry laughed. "That doesn't sound like the Hermoine I saw later that week," he said thinking back.

__

Later that week, hmm? Well, I've always thought, Dumbledore cut off his train of thought quickly.

Harry sat in the silence a second. _Later that week she looked happy, but I think that was my own doing. OH NO. No, Hermoine would have told me if I... But then again, she never told me she even had a daughter. Stop, Harry, just stop. _ Harry looked at Dumbledore, who looked back at him. Harry sighed. 

"Dinner's almost over," Dumbledore said finally breaking the silence. Harry nodded and got up.

"Professor?" Harry started.

"Yes?"

Harry shook his head and said, "Forget it."

~~~~~~

Charisma leaned back in her chair, constantly fighting to stay awake. Charisma looked at Derek and Trevor, who were completely enraptured by Harry Potter's speech on evil powers and the fact that they never seemed to disappear from the world. She'd heard it before, once when she was four, from her mother, and again from Draco. Every summer.

Charisma slouched in her chair, which earned her a rather nasty glare from Professor McGonagal. Charisma sat back up and wished profusely that feeling would return to her butt.

Harry Potter smiled and the whole school applauded with the exception of a few Slytherins and Snape. Charisma was just happy that it was over and she could get up. Maybe there was enough time to round up her team and get some practice in.

Snape motioned her forward. _Nope, no practice tonight. Good thing our next game isn't until the week after break, _Charisma decided. Charisma all but ran to the front of the room. "Yes, Professor Snape?" Charisma asked.

"Outside, Malfoy," Snape said sweeping out of the Great Hall. Charisma followed him, missing the odd stare Harry gave them.

Snape leaned against a wall in the hallway and for the first time since Charisma had met him, he actually looked old. The wrinkles around his eyes and mouth stood out and he seemed to have gotten more grey hairs in the past eight hours.

Charisma checked to see if the hall had cleared out before approaching him. "Severus? What's wrong?" she asked.

Snape scowled in deep thought. "I haven't received your reply from Draco. I sent your letter to Malfoy Manor and then I sent a letter to his office at the Ministry," Snape said. Charisma realized that Snape didn't look old, he looked _worried_.

"Severus," Charisma started, but was unsure of what to say.

Snape sighed. "Charisma, if you don't hear from Draco before Christmas Break, I'm afraid I can't let you go home," Charisma started to say something, but Snape cut her off, "At least, in good conscious, not alone." Charisma took a deep breath and Snape wondered if she had left her wand in her dorm room. "I'll go with you, if you still want to go," Snape said. _Of course she still wants to go, _he thought. 

Charisma nodded, "Yes, thank you." 

Snape looked over Charisma's head and Charisma turned to look. Harry and the other professors were leaving. Snape stood up straight and looked at Charisma menacingly. "Now, get out of my sight, Gryffindor," he said icily. Charisma took a stumbling step back and winked at Snape before running from the hallway. McGonagall looked at Snape before excusing herself to look for what she thought to be an emotionally hurt Charisma. Snape sneered at Harry who stared back angrily.

__

This could be bad, Snape thought. But that thought covered quite a few topics floating through his mind.

~~~~~~

__

/Running, she was always running. But what she was running from she didn't know. Her enemy always hid in the darkness that surrounded her. It was always just a step behind her.

"RUN! Charisma, just RUN!" Charisma knew that voice. Draco. It was Draco's voice. Charisma's steps faltered and she tripped. She was falling, falling.../

Falling out of her bed. Charisma lay on the cold stone floor. She looked at her watch, illuminated by the moonlight. _One twenty-three in the morning, _Charisma thought. It was the same time she had woken up every morning for a month and a half and before that, all summer.

Charisma commanded herself to breathe normally as she picked herself up off the floor. It was as if she couldn't get enough oxygen in her system. She threw her blankets back on the bed, straightened out her short, black silk nightgown, and then reached for her glasses. Shoving them on her face, she sat on the edge of her bed and remembered her dream. _I've never heard Draco's voice in my dreams before, _she thought and wondered what it meant. 

THUMP! Charisma jumped at the sound and tore out of the girls' dorm into the common room and stopped only long enough to give the fat lady in pink the password. Out of the tower, Charisma leaned heavily against a wall and tried to start breathing normally. THUMP! Charisma jumped again and ran as fast as she could around the corner. 

BAM! Charisma hit the floor and wondered if she should even get up. 

"Ah, so we meet again," Harry joked from where he now sat on the floor. "Are you okay?" he asked when she didn't move.

Charisma propped herself up on her elbows, half-lying on the floor. "Oh, I don't know," Charisma drawled sarcastically in a tone that reminded Harry of Draco, "I just had a nightmare, heard some weird noise that chased me out of the Gryffindor Tower, fell on my arse twice in twenty-four hours, my adopted father is either ignoring me or something has happened to him, and I have the feeling my knickers are showing." Charisma looked down at herself; sure enough her nightgown had ridden up to expose her black silk bikini-cut underwear with little golden snitches. Charisma hauled herself up and quickly tried to salvage what little dignity she had left.

Harry looked worriedly at her. "Draco's ignoring you?" he asked confused.

"Yes, no, I'm not sure," Charisma said, now confused herself.

Harry pushed himself off the floor and asked, "Where are you going?"

Charisma looked around for any answer except the one in her head. She couldn't find one. "Down to the dungeon. Maybe Severus is still awake."

"Severus?" Harry made the name a question. "As in Professor Snape?" Charisma nodded. "Why don't you go to Professor McGonagall?"

"Because Professor McGonagall doesn't know about my nightmares and would probably brush them off for some reason or another," Charisma answered as if any idiot would know that.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Charisma smirked and said, "You just did."

Harry rolled his eyes. _Draco's influence, _he thought. "Do you remember your mother?" Charisma looked at her bare feet. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," Harry apologized.

"No, it's okay. I just don't think about her much," Charisma admitted. "Draco keeps me busy at home so I don't have to and I have so much to do here I don't really have much room in mind to think about her." Charisma took a shuddering breath and gave Harry a shaky smile. "I'll be going. I really need to talk to Severus. Bye," she said running off. 

Harry stood in the hallway a second thinking about Charisma when it dawned on him. _She has green eyes....just like mine._

~~~~~~

Charisma ran through Hogwarts, trying to avoid Mr. Filch or Mrs. Norris and get to Snape's office. Charisma barely stopped herself before looking into Snape's office. _Damn,_ she thought, _he must already be in bed._ Charisma walked quietly down through the Slytherin dungeon as not to draw attention to herself and finally came across the portrait that guarded Snape's personal chambers. The Founders, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin all sat asleep in their frame. 

"Rowena?" Charisma called softly. Charisma and the Founders had many a conversation while she waited for Snape and eventually came to call on a first name basis, but she liked Rowena the most. "Rowena, wake up. I need to get in." Rowena Ravenclaw stirred and blinked sleepily at Charisma.

"Oh, hullo, Charisma," she said, stretching and pushing her messy brown hair, so like Charisma's, out of her face. "He just came in, oh, about half an hour ago."

"Thank you, Rowena. Dragon hide," Charisma said the password and the portrait swung open. "See you later, and tell the others I said, 'Hullo'." Charisma hopped into the portrait hole and closed it behind her. She looked around Severus' quarters. They never ceased to amaze her. On the shelves, crowded amongst his potions and supplies, were wizard's pictures of places Snape had been, like China, Italy, the States and Peru. The furniture was like that at his mansion, all cherry wood and soft, black dragon leather. A plush black carpet caressed her feet and felt incredible after all the cold stones she had run across.

"Severus?" Charisma called out. 

"In the bedroom," was the muffled reply. Charisma skirted a coffee table and walked through his kitchen/lab and past his bathroom, decorated in black, silver, and white, and into his bedroom where he sat at his desk, reading. "What brings you down here this time of night?" Severus asked, looking up at her over his reading glasses. Snape pulled at his black tee shirt and tugged at the cuffs of his grey sweat pants.

"It is actually morning, and I had that nightmare again," Charisma said sitting on his bed and curling her legs underneath herself. "Only this time, I heard..." Charisma stopped and looked at Snape who pulled his glasses off and motioned for her to continue. "I heardDraco," she said all at once.

Snape pursed his lips in thought. "You heard Draco in your dream? What did he say?"

Charisma played with the edge of her nightgown. "He told me to run, and when I realized it was him, I stumbled and fell," Charisma said.

Snape sat back in his chair and watched her. "Well, get in the bed," he said motioning towards his own. "The night's not getting any younger and I'm exhausted." Charisma smiled gratefully and crawled under the covers. Snape soon followed suit and Charisma snuggled up to him as she did when she younger.

~~~~~~


	3. Chapter Three

T. K.: Hey. *looks at the fight cloud on her floor* I'm still offering muses if anyone wants one. I want to thank the following people:

Zahrah Radcliffe: Thank you for saying that.

karina: I'll touch on Hermoine's secrecy in this chapter, but won't delve into it completely.

life0ca: You'll find out a bit more about the Snape-Charisma-Draco relationship in this chapter.

Caspian58: I'm glad you like this story.

T. K.: Thank you for reviewing. I don't own Harry Potter .*sob* JKR does but I'm sure she doesn't mind me borrowing them. R&R!

~~~~~~

Charisma woke to the find the bed empty and a note to her on the nightstand.

__

Charisma,

Don't worry about going to classes today. I'll cover for you. There is a potion for you in the kitchen on the counter but you have to eat first. Take only half the potion and if you wake again take the other half, but eat before taking a dose. I'll see you tonight after dinner.

Severus.

Charisma stretched and walked into Snape's bathroom to take a shower then walked back into the bedroom in a towel to find that either he or a house elf had left her clean underwear and another nightgown. Charisma smiled and changed into the green silk gown and matching panties.

__

Green, she thought,_ Snape always wanted me to be a Slytherin. Guess I'm just too much like Mum._

Charisma walked into the kitchen and found the potion that Snape had made. It was deep blue and smelled faintly of chamomile and lavender. There was another note under it. _Did you eat?_ Charisma smiled and looked around the kitchen and found that breakfast was on the table. Lifting the top off of a silver serving tray, Charisma found a fruit platter and a small glass of milk. After eating quickly, Charisma opened the vial and swallowed half the contents. It tasted sweet and went down easily; the effect was almost instant. Charisma slowly made her way back to bed and slid between the silver coloured satin sheet and fell asleep. No dreams, no running, and no Draco screaming.

~~~~~~

Harry sat having tea with Dumbledore, who had been chatting about the various things that had happened over the years, who was with whom on the staff (I swear if Severus and Minerva would just get over themselves and see what is right in front of them), who had retired (Madam Pince, Professors Flitwick and Sprout as well as Hagrid, who now has a family with Madame Maxime from Norbeaux), and who was new to Hogwarts (Professor Delp has taught DADA for six years now, Professor Hydranth Blue teaches Herbology, Professor Matrix Hildreth has taken Charms, and Charles Weasley has Care of Magical Animals). 

"Anything I've left out?" Dumbledore asked sitting back.

Harry had just one question, "What about Charisma?"

Dumbledore smiled knowingly. "I was wondering how long it would take you to ask about her. Charisma is an excellent student, straight A's and makes in the 300's on all her OWLs. She's been Captain on her Quidditch team for two years and Seeker for five." Dumbledore sighed. "She keeps herself busy. If she doesn't have homework or practice, she looses herself in the library or writes her own stories."

"She's a writer?" Harry asked, somewhat surprised.

Dumbledore nodded and said, "And a fairly good one. Here's her newest story." Dumbledore handed Harry a thick roll of parchment. "If you unroll it, it comes to about thirteen feet long. Over two rolls, but it amounts to more in the way of actual words; her writing is tiny."

"You've read it?" 

Dumbledore smiled. "I couldn't put it down. It gets a little racy after about seven feet. Fair warning. Take it with you and read it," he said.

"Oh, I couldn't. She gave it to you," Harry said, trying to hand it back.

Dumbledore waved it back at him. "All the staff has read it and she loves feedback. She always wants to know what she could do different or better. I'm sure you'll finish it before she goes home for Yule."

Harry nodded. He was staying over Christmas break, finally taking a well-deserved vacation from the herb shop he owned in Diagon Alley. "Does Draco know she writes like this?"

"Knows, loves, and encourages her every step of the way," Dumbledore said happily, then adopted a more serious tone. "He treats her very well, Harry. Hermoine knew what she was doing when she asked Draco to take her if anything happened to her."

"I know, but it blows my mind that she never told me she had a daughter," Harry said running a hand through his still untamed hair. "Does Ron know?"

"Oh, yes, and absolutely threw a fit when Draco adopted Charisma. Charisma goes to the Weasley's every chance she gets and Draco goes with her; he and Ron have become friends to some extent. Although," Dumbledore said thoughtfully, "I'm sure it was at Charisma's insistence."

Harry sighed. "He sounds like an excellent father."

"Only problem he has with her," Dumbledore noted, "is that she refused to call him 'Father'." 

Harry logged this in the back of his mind. "Does she know who her father was?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "Hermoine took that secret to the grave with her, as far as I know," he said morosely. Harry sat silently thinking.

~~~~~~

Snape too was lost in thought at lunch, remembering the July day Draco had dropped a bombshell on him. 

__

Snape was collecting potion ingredients when Draco arrived at his Mansion in Sussex. "Severus!" Draco called over to him, not daring to walk through Snape's herb garden. "I, uh, I need to speak with you." Draco seemed unusually nervous. 

Snape stood and brushed the damp soil from his knees. "What is it?" he asked as he walked towards his former and favourite student.

Draco looked at his feet for a second then looked at Snape. "Remember when I told you that I saw Hermoine Granger at my father's funeral two months ago?" he asked. Snape nodded, coming to stand in front of Draco. "Well, I may have gotten myself into a bit of a situation. I can't say I'm unhappy with it but still..."

"Draco, what happened?" Snape asked, beginning to get worried.

"Well, I took her home with me and we were talking and I broke out the Napoleon brandy, then one thing led to another and I ended up in bed with her." Snape's jaw dropped in shock. That wasn't even the worst of his news. "I'm not sure if anything even happened. Hermoine went home and we've gotten to be friends and today she owled me. She's, uh, she's... pregnant."

Snape passed a hand over his face. "It's yours then?" he asked wearily. 

"We aren't sure," Draco admitted.

Snape clenched his jaw. He was not going to yell at Draco. "What do you mean by 'we aren't sure'?" he asked slowly.

"Hermoine told me that she had been with... someone else later that week," Draco said and Snape knew by Draco's evasive manor that he wasn't going to tell him who that 'someone else' was. 

"Well as I see it, you've got two choices. You can marry Ms. Granger, or wait and see if the baby is yours. And if it isn't, hunt down this someone else and tell him he is a father."

Draco smirked. "I figured those would be the choices. I already asked her to marry me; she turned me down flat. But I don't want to sit around waiting the next seven months to either ask again or go grab the other man by the collar and make him do the honourable thing. I was wondering if there is anything we can do magically to prove who the father is."

Snape shook his head and said, "Not until the baby is born. Until then, I have some potions Ms. Granger should take to ensure a healthy and easy pregnancy. Come inside and I'll give them to you."

Snape shook himself out of his reverie and stared at the cold food in front of him. He decided he wasn't hungry.

~~~~~~

Charisma woke late in the day, 7:30 by the clock on the nightstand, to the sound of the portrait shutting. She hadn't needed a second dose of the potion Snape had left. 

"Charisma?" called said Potions Master.

Charisma yawned. "Still in the bed." Snape appeared in the doorway a few seconds later. He smiled at the girl.

"Sleep well?" he asked before shedding his cloak and revealing a black long sleeved tee shirt and blue jeans.

Charisma sat up and smiled back at him as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Without a dream," she said.

"Good, good," Snape said lying down beside her. "I told Dumbledore at dinner that you would be staying in my rooms until further notice.

"He agreed, I take?"

"Didn't ask a single question. Just nodded and told me it was fine." Charisma stretched and pushed her hair behind her ears. Snape looked up at her and for the first time noticed that her ears had been pierced for a third time; she now wore onyx studs in them. "How many more times are you going to pierce your ears?"

"Not," she said lightly. "Next time it's my belly button." Snape rolled his eyes.

"Com'on, I brought you some supper," he said getting off the bed. "And I am not bringing it to you." Charisma smiled and slid out of the bed searching for her glasses.

______

Harry sat reading Charisma's story and was completely amazed. _Racy, ha! Try NC-17, Professor,_ Harry thought. _But other than that, this is very good._

Harry put the parchment down and thought about Hermoine. _Why didn't you come to me, 'Moine? Was it something I did or was it something I didn't do? Did I not pay enough attention to you? Did you even want to tell me?_ Harry stopped his train of thought. _Maybe you didn't want to tell me but then again maybe there is something I'm missing. By the Powers that Be, why did you run to Draco?_

Harry pondered that last thought. _Draco may know something about this that he's not told anyone. _He pondered it only another moment before snorting. _Not likely he's going to tell me though._

Harry looked at the clock. 10:45. _I'll read just a bit more._

~~~~~~


	4. Chapter Four

T. K.: *watching her muses fight* The tiger's winning. What were you expecting? Thanks to those who reviewed. I don't own Harry Potter, but Charisma is mine.

~~~~~~

Charisma had made her way back up to the Gryffindor Tower, in a borrowed robe, and silently took some clothes from her trunk. She showered, got dressed and went back to Snape's rooms all before seven a.m. 

Snape looked up at her from where he sat in an armchair as she clambered through the portrait hole and sat down on the couch. "Finish all of your homework?" he asked returning back to the grading that he had been doing.

Charisma pulled out her workbooks and looked over the homework she had completed along with the latest story she had started after dinner. "Yes," she finally answered.

Snape looked at her again as she put her homework back in her bag. "You know you could just stay in bed today."

"Again?" Charisma asked looking at him.

Snape shrugged. "Just being concerned with my Goddaughter's well being."

"I thought Draco was my godfather?"

Snape nodded. "But after he adopted you he wrote in his will that I was to take you if anything happened to him."

"Anyhow, thank you for the offer," she said getting up and walking over to him, "but I feel better than I have in ages."

Snape looked up at her. "Are you absolutely sure?" 

Charisma hugged him and said, "Yes, yes."

Snape hugged her back and said, "If you start to feel to tired or dizzy you come tell me and then go back to bed. I'll leave a vial of that potion in the icebox."

Charisma stood back with her arms around his neck and face level with his. "Thank you. I'm hungry and since I don't want to raise any suspicion I'm going to the Great Hall and getting some breakfast and I will see you in class."

Snape sighed. "Fine," he said leaning back in his chair, "be off with you then." 

Charisma smiled, walked over to the couch and picked up her bag. "I think I have given you another lock of grey hair," she said then ran towards the portrait hole as Snape came after her. Yelling the password, Charisma all but dove out of the doorway and ran straight in Dumbledore.

"Whoa there, young Malfoy. What's the hurry?" he asked smiling.

Charisma impishly smiled back and hopped foot to foot. "I, uh, I um..."

"CHARISMA HERMOINE MALFOY!" Snape yelled but his tone was good-natured, Charisma smiled wider and ran behind Dumbledore who was used to this kind of behaviour between the two.

Snape stumbled out of the portrait hole and almost did the same as Charisma. "Ah, um, hullo, Albus. Can I please have a word with the student behind you?" he asked glaring at her. Charisma's head appeared over Dumbledore's shoulder and briefly stuck her tongue out at Snape.

"May I ask what this Gryffindor student has done for you to require a word with her?" Dumbledore asked stepping beside her and putting a hand on her shoulder.

Snape chuckled and said, "Never mind. I can see that you have taken sides. It was nothing, anyhow. I will see you in class, Charisma." Charisma nodded and fingered her unruly bangs. She started away.

"Charisma," Dumbledore called. "I gave Harry Potter your latest story."

Charisma turned around and faced him, her face shining with anticipation. "Well, what did he say about it?"

"I don't know yet. I haven't seen him," Dumbledore said. "But he may be at breakfast. It may be the only time you see him today; he's going to Hogsmeade for the day."

"Oh, well then. I'll be off," Charisma said. "See you later, Severus, Professor Dumbledore." Charisma fairly bowed to them both then walked up the stairs.

Dumbledore turned to Snape and asked, "What did she do this time?"

Snape laughed and asked the Headmaster if had more grey hair this morning.

~~~~~~

Charisma reached the top of the stairs and turned left. Thump! Charisma ran smack into someone and dropped her things. 

__

At least I didn't fall on the floor this time, she thought absently. Charisma bent down to pick up her things. "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

There was a long piece of silence and Charisma thought that the person she bumped into must have walked off. Then, "Did you write this?" 

Charisma looked up and came face to face with Dante Nevercry. "Excuse me?" she asked in disbelief. He had actually sounded nice. 

"I asked if you wrote this," Dante said handing her the piece of parchment with her latest story on it.

Charisma took the paper and said, "Yeah."

Dante gave her a smirk that reminded her of Draco when she showed him her first story. "It's very good. I'd like to read it when you're finished."

"I, um, okay," Charisma said, completely unsure of what to make of this change in Dante's attitude.

"See you in Potions," he said walking away and down the stairs to the Slytherin dungeon.

~~~~~~

Charisma's morning so far had been pretty good. She had told Derek and Trevor at breakfast that she had been in the infirmary after falling out of bed and twisting her wrist then had been allowed sleep all day after having lost some much sleep and that she would be there all week. She had missed Harry. In Potions, Charisma had ended up having to work with Dante on a potion, but he had seemed almost amiable. Trevor burned himself and ended up having his and Derek's potion exploding all over the class. Charisma now had light blue streaks in her hair as did Dante, Derek, Snape himself, and quite a few of her other classmates. During her free period she had dragged Snape, blue streaks and all, out to the Quidditch Pitch and practiced her seeking skills. In Divination, Trelawney had only told her death was imminent twice and left he alone the rest day. 

Charisma had sat at lunch making faces at Derek and Charlie Weasley that were doing the same to her while Trevor looked on and laughed. In History of Magic she had worked on her story and added two feet to it. Care of Magical Creatures was intriguing, Charlie had managed to get a hold of a couple of sphinxes ("If you feed me, I thrive. If you water me, I die," one riddled. The class thought before both Dante and Charisma and answered, "Fire."). Transfiguration was easy enough as they were studying Animagus magic. Charisma was having good day all and all. Charisma spent two hours in the library doing her homework and added another foot to her story. 

Now she sat at dinner laughing and generally carrying on with the rest of Gryffindors.

"I'm telling you, my friends," a seventh year named Randal Lee said, "it's gonna be the best Yule EVER! Dad's gonna take me to meet Viktor Krum. It's gonna be so cool."

May Weasley, Derek's younger cousin and in her fourth year, squealed, "HE'S A LEGEND! Uncle Ron said he met him in his fourth year." Her twin brother, August Weasley nodded. Charisma smiled secretly, she had met Viktor when she was three and knew that he and her mother had been friends for a while. 

"I hear he's a really nice guy," said Ellie Weasley, another of Derek's cousin who was in her seventh year and Head Girl.

"Hey, you guys," Charlie Weasley called as he sat down in between her and Derek, elbowing his nephew down the bench and nodding to May and August, "anyone ever tell you that you should wear more blue?" Charisma flipped her hair over shoulder and hitting Charlie in the face with it. Derek discreetly flipped a spoon of creamed potatoes into Charlie's flaming red hair. Trevor blushed furiously.

May gasped, "Daddy!" August laughed.

"I personally," Charisma said, "like it very much." Trevor looked up and Charisma smiled sweetly at him.

Charlie snorted into the cup of pumpkin juice he had confiscated from his nephew. "I wonder if Draco will like it as well as you do," Charlie teased.

"I'm sure he will, almost as much as I like the creamed potatoes in your hair," Charisma said, her voice was honey. Charlie reached around and mashed the potatoes further into his hair.

"Oh, gross," Charlie said looking at his hand. Derek couldn't contain his laughter and took off running. "DEREK WEASLEY!" Charley yelled across the Hall as he chased after his nephew. Ellie sighed and went after the two. 

__

Percy's influence, Charisma supposed. Percy had passed his bossiness onto his daughter.

"Excuse me, Charisma?"

Charisma turned around and saw the person she had wanted to see at breakfast. "Hullo, Mr. Potter," she said standing up. Harry smiled and handed her story back to her.

"This was an excellent story and if you have time I'd like to talk to you about it," he said.

Charisma looked back at her friends and said, "I'll see you guys later." Derek smiled and Trevor nodded, the rest waved, a bit surprised. Harry walked out of the Hall and Charisma followed.

"Any place where we can do this in quiet?"

Charisma thought for a second and decided. "The library. Nobody but the ghosts to bother us there."

~~~~~~

Charisma and Harry found themselves sitting in the back of the library. Harry smiled as he looked at the top of the table. "See this?" he asked pointing to scar on the table. "Ron carved this here in seventh year and your mother had a fit when she found it."

"Is that Orion?" Charisma asked.

Harry smiled. "Yep, Ron just wanted to leave his mark."

"And his mark is Orion?" Charisma asked sceptically.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Getting on to what I wanted to talk about to begin with..." he trailed off as he noticed Charisma staring at the table. "What?"

Charisma looked at him and asked. "You knew my mother well?" Harry nodded. "What was she like?"

Harry sat back and thought for a second. "She was a bit like you," he said finally. "She was studious. Constantly looking for the right answer and consequently the better grade. But then again, she was always willing to help a friend. She never cared for too much Quidditch." Charisma's jaw dropped, her mother had liked Quidditch when Charisma was young. "She would almost never insult a professor. And she had this cat, Crookshanks. He could sniff out Animagus." Harry looked at her and asked, "What was she like after you were born?"

"Well, Mum was smartest person I've ever met, with the exception of Dumbledore," Charisma said. "She was deeply into her work at the Ministry but never too busy for Draco or me. She loved Quidditch and went every chance she got, of course then again she could have just been going to be around Viktor," Charisma said in an offhanded manner. "She insulted Severus every time she saw him; but then again he would insult her right back."

"Hermoine and Snape went around insulting each other?" Harry asked shocked and amazed.

Charisma smiled. "Well, it was friendly banter for the most part."

"What about her and Draco?" Harry asked.

Charisma smirked. "They were," Charisma drawled and watched Harry's eyes grow wide, "good friends. Had ya going, though."

Harry shook his head and muttered, "Malfoy's influence."

"They got to talking after Lucius died and made up a lot of the differences from the past. We still have Crookshanks. He's still the sweetest cat and I love him to death," Charisma said with obvious love for the cat. "He keeps Draco company while I'm at school. Draco swears that Crookshanks is the ugliest cat in the world but he would never let anything happen to him."

"So you and Draco get along well?" _Now, I'm just being nosy,_ Harry thought.

Charisma's eyes lit up. "He's the best! He spoils me rotten and I know it. He bought me a Shockwave 2001 for Quidditch. He even got me a Muggle laptop so I could write my stories and put them on disk and send them to my grandparents." Harry raised his eyebrows, he had met Hermoine's parents and they seemed like fairly upstanding citizen who didn't read anything but literature on the newest dentistry techniques. "I only send them the decent things. None of the smut like you read," Charisma said.

Harry smiled. "I never said it was smut."

"No," Charisma said, "but you were thinking it."

"Yes, yes, I was. But, it was enjoyable smut and that the main thing that you entertain the audience," Harry said leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. "You entertain the audience and they keep coming back." Harry told her the high and low points of her story then they bid each other goodnight.

~~~~~~

"Charisma?" Snape called as she closed the portrait and was about to sink onto the couch.

"Coming," she said.

Charisma peeked around the doorframe of the bedroom. Snape was at his desk, grading today's homework. "So, what did Mr. Potter have to say?" Distaste practically rolled off of Snape.

"What do you know that I don't?" Charisma asked leaning on the doorframe.

Snape looked up. "What?" He was confused.

"You, Ron, and Draco all know something that I don't. And it's about Harry Potter," Charisma said simply.

"What gives you that impression?" Snape asked. _I don't like where you are going with this, Charisma._

Charisma crossed her arms. "I've gotten the impression over the years when everyone avoided talking about him."

"We didn't avoid talking about him," Snape said indignantly.

Charisma raised her eyebrows and said, "Oh, really? Then why did you and Draco always change the subject when I asked about him?"

"Because we don't like him," Snape explained. "Now, are you finished?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, Severus. I guess I'm just hoping for something that is never going to happen."

Snape raised his eyebrows. "And what's that?"

Charisma shook her head and walked to the bed. She sat down then laid back. "I guess I just want to know." Snape knew that she talking about her father.

__

You do know. But I'm not about to tell you that he's Harry bleeding Potter, Snape thought, _let Draco do it. _"Well, how about some chess?"

Charisma grinned and said, "I warn you, I finally beat Draco this summer."

~~~~~~


	5. Chapter Five

T. K.:*looks at both muses lying exhausted on the floor* Accio wand. *nimbly grasps wand and taps both* Niku. *White smoke fills the room and both muses turn to their humanoid forms. Hands both muses icepacks* Are you two going to be good? *Both nod* Good. Thanks to:

laura, Lunarian, KinuEnhjorning, bib, rokjai, life0ca, melee

T. K.: I don't own Harry Potter.

~~~~~~

Charisma woke up the next day a very proud and wet person as Snape took his revenge by pouring water on her. Charisma sat up spluttering and laughing as Snape walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. 

"I beat you twice at chess and this is what I get?!" Charisma yelled as she walked into the bathroom. She turned on a hot shower and stripped out of her silver nightgown and looked into his mirror.

"YES!" Snape yelled back. 

"Your hair has turned SCARLET," the mirror said shocked. Charisma didn't mind a bit; it looked better than the blue. Charisma smiled and stepped under the scalding water.

~~~~~~

"It snowed. It snowed. It snowed," Derek sang at breakfast, his hair had turn a shade of orange that clashed with the red that his hair was normally. 

"Yes, Derek, we see that," Trevor said, a bit glum. Six or more inches of snow meant that no one had Herbology or Care of Magical Animals. Trevor's hair had been turned back to it's brown colour by Professor Blue and most of the others had had their hair turned normal again.

__

But Dante's, Charisma noted looking at the Slytherin flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, _is the same shade of scarlet that mine is._

Charisma smiled at her friends and decided it was time to change the subject. "What do you guys want to do after classes?"

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Derek yelled.

"Well, have fun," Trevor said. "I'm staying in and sitting in front of the fire."

Charisma looked at Trevor. "Com'on, it'll be fun. Maybe we can lure a certain professor out and the lot of us Gryffindors can get a little revenge."

"Charlie will pay for locking me out of the school and turning my hair orange last night," Derek said rubbing his hands together.

Trevor smiled. "That's what you get. You put potatoes in his hair then lead him on a chase through the school. To top it off, when Ellie let you back in, you tell Charlie in no uncertain terms to change your hair or you'll owl Percy and tell him what Charlie did."

Charisma giggled. _Another good day, _she thought. Charisma looked at the Professor's table where Snape sat. He had fixed his hair last night. Snape looked at her and smiled nastily, he was still mad that she had beaten him. _Glad I don't have Potions today. _Charisma smirked and fingered her hair. Snape scowled and turned to talk to Dumbledore who looked at Charisma and smiled.

~~~~~~

DADA was not Charisma's favourite subject for a reason. Professor Delp was entirely too strict and half the time you couldn't understand what he was saying through his French accent. On top of it all, he had some serious issues with Veelas. Charms more than made up for DADA. They learned a new charm that allowed the user to change his appearance, such as eye and hair colours as well as skin tone. Trevor and Charisma had spent the half the period looking like they were Weasleys while Derek turned his hair and eyes black. Charisma had a free period from dropping Muggle Studies; she spent it in the library working on her story, and finished it. Lunch was an even more unusual affair than normal, as you couldn't tell who was who in most of the sixth year. Charisma cracked up when the blonde at the Hufflepuff table went back to red hair, his green eyes back to blue, and every one of his freckles reappeared. 

"Can I please have everyone attention?" Dumbledore asked standing up. The Great Hall fell silent. "Thank you. I would like everyone to know there will be no classes tomorrow." The Hall was in a quiet uproar. "Instead, everyone who is going home will be leaving after breakfast but don't worry about contacting your parents, they already knew. I wish you all a joyous holiday!" Dumbledore, smiling, sat down and went back to his own lunch. 

Charisma looked at Snape who smirked. 'You knew?' she mouthed. Snape nodded. 'You didn't tell me?' Snape nodded again and Charisma playfully shook her head. The brunette across from her that she didn't know watched the exchange with interest.

~~~~~~

Derek, Trevor, and Charisma sat impatiently through the day part of Astrology before finally the professor said, "Dismissed." 

"OUTSIDE!" Derek yelled and tore out of the room. Charisma and Trevor burst out laughing as the Ravenclaws looked on bewilder at Derek's behaviour.

"We'd best save our dear comrade lest he gets himself _hurt_," Charisma said through giggles and tears. Trevor laughed harder. Charisma gathered her things and Trevor did the same before they both followed Derek's path. 

Derek's things lay discarded in the Gryffindor's Common room where several others sat laughing. Trevor put his ear to Derek's bag and said in a fake Native American accent, "He's has been through here recently. These dropping are still fresh." The Gryffindors who were listening burst out laughing again. 

Charisma laid her things next to Derek's and said, "Accio, cloak." Trevor did the same. Two heavy wool cloaks came down the stairs from their dorm rooms. Charisma caught hers easily, but Trevor thought his was going to hit him and ducked.

"As Derek said earlier, OUTSIDE!" Trevor put on his cloak and walked out of the Common Room and into the hall followed by Charisma.

~~~~~~

Charisma opened the door that lead out to the lake and was just missed by a snowball thrown by Charlie. Charisma scooped up her own snowball and flung it back at Charlie. Derek stood next to her, who Charlie must have been throwing the ball at the first time.

"Starting the fun without us?" Charisma asked, nodding towards a door ten feet away where Trevor stood.

"He started it!" Derek exclaimed, dodging a snowball. "He has help, but I can't tell where they are."

Charisma ran down the steps and into the field. She rolled to avoid a snowball thrown by one of Charlie's unseen helpers and hurled another snowball at Charlie. She was rewarded with an, "Oomph." Charisma smiled and was peg with a snowball that came from nowhere. Charisma ran towards a snowdrift, dove behind it, and landed on top of Ron Weasley.

"RON?!" Charisma hugged Ron and dropped a handful of snow down his cloak.

"ARGH!" Ron howled standing to get the snow out of his shirt giving Derek a clean shot. Charisma heard laughing and noticed that Harry had been sitting behind the makeshift bunker with Ron, snowball in hand.

"Well, you've found us," Harry said between laughs as Ron sat down, snow all throughout his hair.

Ron scowled, "That was unfair."

"So is hiding behind a snowdrift," Charisma retorted. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting," Ron said, throwing an arm over Harry's shoulder.

"Which one of you hit me with a snowball?" Charisma asked. Harry and Ron pointed at each other and instead of dragging the truth out of them, Charisma threw a snowball with each hand before running.

"DEREK, IT'S YOUR DAD!" Charisma yelled crossing the field.

"CHARISMA HERMOINE!" Ron yelled at the retreating girl.

Derek called, "Hey, Pops!" Ron looked and was promptly hit with a snowball, knocking him to the ground laughing. Harry was too busy busting a gut to care.

~~~~~~

Half an hour later, the six came in wet, cold, and laughing. Charisma looked at the crowd that had gathered at the door to watch them make fools of themselves. Most of them were the other sixth year Gryffindors but one of them was Dante. 

"Pops, hey! Let me go, Old Man!" Derek cried. Charisma looked back at them; Ron had put Derek into a headlock for some reason or another. 

"I'm going to change, then I'm going to the library," Charisma announced looking pointedly at Dante.

"Deserter!" Derek cried as he tried to fight off his father. 

~~~~~~

Charisma ran to the Gryffindor Tower and cast a quick drying spell on herself. She put her cloak in her trunk and then ran off to the library. _I hope you can take a hint, Dante,_ Charisma thought as she entered the quiet room. She sat at the same table in the back and searched her bag for her story. Charisma heard the door open and close and footsteps coming towards where she sat. 

"Hey," the Slytherin said sitting down across from her.

"I finished that story," Charisma said sliding the parchment across the table. "It's about seven and half feet long."

"Thanks," Dante said starting to read the story.

"Just leave it with Professor McGonagall when you get through," Charisma said standing up. "I've got to do a few things before I leave tomorrow." Dante nodded. Charisma nodded back and left the library.

__

Okay, Dante is acting very weird. He's NEVER been nice to me. It's not like we are bitter enemies or anything but he was never nice, can't say as I don't like the change though.

~~~~~~

Charisma walked into the Snape's bedroom and found him sitting at the desk, reading. Snape looked up and smirked. "You should have seen the look on your face when Dumbledore announced that there were no classes tomorrow," Snape said.

Charisma gave him a tight smile and asked, "Was it anything like the look you wore when I beat you last night?"

Snape's smirked deepened. "Actually, yes." Charisma laughed. "Are you ready to go tomorrow?" he asked.

Charisma joy was cut short by the question. Charisma sat on his bed and fooled with the covers and said, "I'm not sure. What if he is ignoring me?"

Snape looked seriously at Charisma. "Has Draco every ignored you?" Charisma shook her head. "Would he ever ignore you?" Charisma shook her head again. "Then maybe, your owl gave your letter to a house elf and the elf lost it."

"What about the letter you sent for me?" Charisma asked.

"Elf, caught fire, ghost. Take your pick," Snape said waving the book. Charisma thought for a second and Snape slipped in, "You'll find out tomorrow."

"All right, all right. You win, Severus."

Snape smiled and said, "I know."

"Smug son of a bit--," Snape cut Charisma off with a glance.

"Go get your trunk," he said standing up and laying his book down, "we're leaving tonight."

"Tonight?" Snape nodded and Charisma went to get her things.

"Meet me at the Lake door, there will be a carriage waiting for us," Snape called before she shut the door.

~~~~~~


	6. Chapter Six

T. K.: *sits back and smiles, her muses are nowhere in sight* Ah, peace and quiet. Thanks to:

T. K.: I don't own Harry Potter.

~~~~~~

The trip back to Malfoy Manor was a blur to Charisma, who slept most of the way. Snape on the other hand seemed very nervous. _What if there is something wrong? What if the Ministry sent him on some dangerous mission and he didn't come back? _Snape's mind kept on those lines of thought as he twisted his cloak and stared at the sleeping Charisma. Snape looked out of the window and noticed a red dawn breaking over Malfoy Manor.

Shaking Charisma gently, he called her name. Charisma sat up and blinked sleepily before looking out of the carriage's window and feeling a ball of apprehension settling in the pit of her stomach. She slowly pulled her cloak, which she had been using as a blanket, back on and fastening the silver clasps. The carriage sat down gently and Snape opened the door. A cold wind rushed over them and a thin layer of snow covered the ground.

They left their bags in the carriage for the house elves to retrieve later and walked to the front door. Snape rang the bell. Nothing. He rang it again. Still nothing. Trying the knob, they found it locked.

Charisma pulled her wand from her sleeve, tapped on the lock saying, "Reserare." The door sprang open and Charisma walked in, completely unprepared to see the state her home was in. "Oh, my Gods!" Charisma looked around the foyer. A painting of Narcissa and Lucius had been shredded and the young version of the couple refused to come out from behind the frame. Another painting of an eleven-year-old Draco was in the same state as his parents.

"CHARISMA!" Snape yelled grabbing her by the arm and pulling her back before she could step on the broken body of a house elf. Charisma gave squeal of disgust and horror before burying her face in Snape's cloak. "Go outside and wait for me," Snape said. Charisma looked back at the foyer before Snape forced her to look at him. Taking her by the chin, he made look him in the eye as he said, "Go wait for me in the carriage... NOW." Charisma nodded before fleeing the Manor. Snape walked through the house, room by room looking for any signs of life. 

Finally he came to the study and opened the door. Snape glanced around the room and found a pile of mail in front of the fireplace, a bookshelf turned over, and what looked to be the ashes of a small fire in a corner. 

"Oh, Gods," he said, scarcely aware that he had spoken at all. A stained glass window that had once been a dragon now had the Dark Mark burned onto it. Snape took one last look around the house and went to see to Charisma. 

~~~~~~

__

You aren't doing what Severus said to do, Charisma told herself as she looked around the front garden. 

"Mistress Charisma!" A house elf named Alular cried out as he appeared from within a bush and wrapped himself around her legs, tripping her. She landed hard on her bottom but quickly scooped up the elf and hugged him.

"Alular! What happened?" Charisma asked setting the elf down and standing up.

"They killed poor Frelia!" Alular said wringing his ears. "Master Draco said to get others out and when Alular come back he tells Alular to get out and stay in the garden with others."

Charisma kneeled in the snow and patted the elf's back. "Who killed Frelia?" she asked gently.

"Big men in black robes. They wear white masks and Master and Mistress Malfoy had them here once or twice a month before Mistress Narcissa disappeared. They left with Master Draco, but he left quietly with them."

__

White masks and black robes? Oh, no, please not Death Eaters. Voldermort's gone now, why would there still be Death Eaters and why would they be here? And why would Draco go quietly? Charisma looked at the little house elf, who looked like he would burst into tears at any second. "Alular, are you scared?" The elf nodded. "Would you like to work somewhere else?"

"NO!" Alular cried. "NO, MISTRESS! Don't free, Alular! Alular stay here and be a good elf."

"It's not a punishment, Alular. It was just a question," Charisma soothed, "you a great elf. I don't want to make you go."

"Mistress!" a dozen or so house elves yelled before rushing to her all yelling that they didn't want to leave either.

Charisma held her hands up for silence and said, "Okay, nobody has to go anywhere but inside. It's too cold to be living outside. Don't start cleaning it though, the Ministry will need to see it. But you may bury Frelia anywhere you wish." The elves ran inside and Charisma stood looking around.

"Charisma!" Snape called out walking towards her a stern look on his face.

__

Damn. "I know you said to wait in the carriage, but I got anxious."

"That is no excuse," Snape said, "what if there had been someone waiting for you out here?"

"Then they would have broken into the carriage," Charisma said simply. Snape gave her a look that she had only seen once when Draco had told him to bugger off because he knew how to raise a child.

"Don't mouth off to me, Charisma Hermoine Malfoy," Snape snapped.

Charisma knew that tone. He was stressed out and worried and now Charisma had upset him. He was, after all, just trying to look out for her. "I found the rest of the elves. Alular told me that the people who broke in wore black robes and white masks," Charisma said in a soft voice. "He also said that they were here twice a month before Narcissa disappeared. They took Draco with them when they left."

"Death Eaters?" Snape made it a question.

Charisma almost said, 'You tell me.' But instead said, "I don't know." 

Snape started to say something when a loud crack drew his attention. "Get in the carriage. GO! NOW!" Snape yelled pushing Charisma to run then following her.

~~~~~~

"Was she injured when you crashed the carriage?" a sharp female voice asked cutting through the darkness that surrounded Charisma. Charisma knew that voice.

"No, Ma'am, we think Snape gave put himself under her to save her," a man answered. Charisma shifted a little from where she lay, probably on a floor.

"Good, lock her with the other one," the woman said. Charisma felt two people lift her up and drag her away. "Two down, two to go."

~~~~~~

__

/"Com'on, Hermoine, push!"

Hermoine Granger was in her twentieth hour of childbirth, which was less that comfortable. She had decided to have her baby the muggle way and was beginning to regret it. "I AM pushing, Draco," she grounded out. 

"I can see the head," the muggle doctor said from the end of the bed.

"Hear that?" Draco asked, a silly grin plastered on his face. "Com'on, 'Moine, just a little more."

Hermoine pushed harder and counted to ten before exhaling and relaxing. Another breath. Pushpushpushpushpush,_ her mind repeated the word. With one last burst of energy she didn't even get to four before a baby's wail broke out into the room._

"Congratulations, Ms. Granger! It's a girl!" The doctor said. He then looked at Draco and asked, "Do you want to cut the umbilical cord?"

Draco looked at Hermoine, "May I?" Hermoine nodded weakly and smiled. Draco practically beamed as he looked back to the doctor. "Yes, yes I would."

The doctor placed the still screaming baby girl on Hermoine's belly and handed Draco a pair of surgical scissors. "Right between the clips," he said guiding Draco slightly shaking hand. Draco quickly snipped the piece of tissue and separated mother and child. 

A nurse stepped up to the table and picked up the girl taking her a weighing table. "Six pounds, two ounces," she announced, she then measured her and said, "Twenty inches, exactly. Her colour is improving and temperature is good." The nurse placed the girl on Hermoine's chest. "Congratulations, she's beautiful," she said. The baby stopped crying and opened her eyes a bit as Hermoine sat up and cuddled her.

Draco peered down at the baby and thought, Those are some of the greenest eyes I've ever seen. _ Draco knew in that instant who the baby belonged to. He didn't care; he would love her all the same when it came down to it. "What are you going to name her?"_

"Charisma," Hermoine said quietly, obviously exhausted from the day's event. Draco looked puzzled. "It was my best friend from grade school's name," Hermoine explained. 

"Ms. Granger," the nurse who had weighed Charisma had come back, "we need to clean you and the baby up." Hermoine nodded and the nurse came forward and gently took Charisma, who cried out at the loss of her mother's warmth and protection. Hermoine fought down the urge to grab Charisma back. "It won't take long," the nurse said, "she'll be back in time to see the sun rise." The nurse placed Charisma in a rolling crib and walked away. 

Hermoine set back against the pillows and turned to Draco. "Could you go tell my parents the news?" she asked. 

Draco smirked and nodded; walking out of the room he turned back and said, "She's gorgeous, 'Moine. Just like her mum."

Hermoine face shined at the compliment to herself and her child. "Thank you, Draco. For everything." Draco knew exactly what everything meant and nodded before leaving the room. /

Draco Malfoy woke to the sound of a door opening and a body hitting the floor. The room of the dungeon where Draco sat was dark, but not so dark as he couldn't see the heap that he supposed was a person lying on the floor. The person groaned. It was female, who ever it was. She sat up and shook her head then locked gazes with Draco. He looked back, completely shocked at who he was sharing a cell with.

"DRACO!" Charisma launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Charisma," Draco breathed wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek. "Oh, thank the Gods you're okay." Charisma and Draco sat embracing in the dark for what seem like an eternity before the door to their cell opened. A person in a white mask and black robe holding an old-fashioned candle lamp stepped in.

"What a touching reunion," the woman from earlier drawled sarcastically. Charisma knew that voice.

Draco stood up and Charisma moved closer to him, she was learning by the second what true fear was. "What do you think you're doing, Mother?" Draco asked. Charisma gasped, knew that voice because she'd heard that voice everyday that she was home from the foyer; the same voice that called her 'Mudblood' and told her she was unworthy of her son's name. That voice had sent her to her room in tears many a time.

Narcissa Malfoy removed her mask and Charisma took a good look at her; she had wrinkles, but not too many and the hair that fell around her face had turned white. But it was still Narcissa Malfoy. "I doing what any _loyal _servant would do," Narcissa said. "I'm serving my master."

"Voldermort is dead," Draco said firmly. "Harry Potter killed him."

Narcissa frowned and looked at Charisma before looking back at her son. "He may have killed the body, but _our _master's spirit lives on."

"Your master, Mother," Draco said. "He never controlled me."

Narcissa gave her son a cool glance and said, "We'll see, my son." With that she left and the room was plunged in darkness once again.

Draco sat down and put his arm across Charisma's shoulder. Charisma buried her head into his chest.

~~~~~~

A day had passed and Dumbledore was starting to get worried. He had yet to hear from Snape and it was unlike him. Dumbledore walked through the halls of Hogwarts thinking a trip to Malfoy Manor may be in order.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Professor McGonagall beaconed from the end of the hall then quickly walked towards him. "I think I have a student missing."

"Who?" Dumbledore asked.

McGonagall replied, "Dante Nevercry. He didn't go to bed last night, he wasn't at breakfast, and none of the other Slytherins have seen him since yesterday."

Dumbledore sighed. "Get all the professors to keep an eye out for him; I have to go to Hogsmeade. I'll look for him while I'm there. I'll bring him back if I find him; otherwise I won't be back for awhile." McGonagall nodded and headed off to alert the other professors and Dumbledore headed off.

~~~~~~

"Professor?" Harry called as Dumbledore stepped outside.

"Yes, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry looked at Dumbledore and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Severus hasn't owled me and we're missing a student," Dumbledore replied truthfully.

Harry stood up from where he sat on the school steps. "Do you need any help in either case?"

Dumbledore smiled appreciatively. "Do you know who Dante Nevercry is?"

"I've seen him around," Harry said.

"Could you check around Hogsmeade for him?" asked Dumbledore.

Harry nodded then held up his hand and said, "Accio, broom." Harry's old Firebolt 3000 came rushing towards him from inside the school.

"If he's there," Dumbledore said, "bring him back and if he won't come, come get Minerva."

"Will do." Harry mounted his broom and Dumbledore watched him go. Walking into the Forbidden Forest, Dumbledore found where the magical barrier ended and apparated to Malfoy Manor, completely unsuspecting.


	7. Chapter Seven

T. K.: I sent the muses out for a roll in the garden I planted in my Alternate Universe #12. That's the universe where James and Lily survived Voldie, so they're having a blast with the Marauders and Harry. 

*BOOM* 

T. K.: *Yelling across her hammerspace* I didn't mean that literally! *To the audience* Anyhow, thanks for the reviews. They've been glowing so far. You know the song and dance. *Peeves appears*

Peeves: *dancing* Oh Potter, you're a rotter, cause T. K. can't afford you!

T. K.: *pulls a vial filled with what looks like bottled moonbeams from a desk drawer* 

Peeves: *looks at the vial* What's that?

T. K.: Poltergeist-Away, Snape owled it to me this morning. Now, Peeves, go away. *Peeves disappears and T. K. sits back* Thank you, Sevvie.

~~~~~~

Harry's broom sat down gently just outside of Hogsmeade and he decided to walk the rest of the way into the village. He wouldn't make it.

~~~~~~

Dumbledore apparated just inside of Malfoy Manor's wrought iron gates and looked around, the sight that greeted was not what he expected. A flying carriage he knew belonged to Snape lay crashed on the ground covered in an inch of snow, the front door to the Manor was open and an elf had it's head poked out. Quickly making his way to the carriage, Dumbledore looked inside. Nobody was in it.

"Sir," the elf said waving him over to the door. "The man is inside." The elf ran back in, Dumbledore looked at the wreckage once again then followed the elf. Dumbledore had been inside Malfoy Manor once, before Draco was born. It hadn't changed very much since then, aside from the fact it looked like a tornado had swept through. The elf turned left down a hall then entered a room partially closing the door behind him. Dumbledore opened the door.

"Severus!" Dumbledore gasped. Snape didn't move from where he lay broken and beaten on a couch in a drawing room. Dumbledore swept across the room and knelt beside Snape, quickly checking for a pulse. It was weak but it was still there. Turning to the elf, Dumbledore said, "I need a fire and some floo powder." The elf nodded, its ears flapping wildly.

"Segue will make a fire and find the powder," the elf, Segue, said before running off.

Dumbledore pulled out his wand and turned back to Snape. "Just hold on, my friend."

~~~~~~

Charisma woke with a start. Draco had shifted in his sleep and dislodged her head from where it rested on his shoulder. Charisma leaned back against the wall on listened to the silence of the dungeon. Water dripped here, a rat scampered there, and Draco's breathing beside her. Charisma stood up, stretched, and her hand brushed the ceiling. Charisma walked the length of the cell in three strides. 

So this is hell? she thought as she sat back down next to Draco. _He's been here a month and the Ministry never sent anyone to the house? Gods, Cornelius Fudge is such a screw-up! _Charisma thought about everything that Draco had told her. The Death Eaters had busted in the door at Malfoy Manor, found him in the study. Draco had tried to fight them off, but one of them cast the Imperius curse on him and made him leave the house quietly. The next thing Draco knew, he was in this cell and had stayed here for the past month. He had thought about shifting to his Animagi form but had stopped himself when the idea of the whole castle or fortress or whatever caving in on him finally hit him. Not even a dragon could withstand that he had figured.

Charisma stood up and measured the cell. _Three paces long, five paces wide and about seven feet tall,_ she thought. She could transform in this room but it would be a tight fit, she would ask what Draco thought when he woke. Charisma lay her head back on Draco's shoulder and was about to doze off again when she heard a door open. Charisma closed her eyes and pretended be asleep. Nothing happened, no footsteps, no sounds at all. Charisma lifted her head up and almost screamed when the cell door opened and a grey robed figure that Charisma knew as a Dementor stepped in and threw a prone body on the floor. Another one glided to the door and threw another person in with them. Without a sound the Dementors left. 

The first person to be thrown in sat up and shook his head. "Well, damn it all," he said.

"Nevercry?" Charisma asked crawling closer to him.

Dante looked at her, surprised. "Granger, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing much," Charisma drawled waving her hand about, "just sitting in this dark, dank, completely disgusting dungeon waiting to either be cursed or killed."

Dante smirked and said, "Oh, really, you're waiting to be cursed or killed too?"

Draco sat behind Charisma watching the exchange when the second person rolled over and muttered a string of curse words. Harry sat up; in the dim light Charisma could see he was sweating and shaking. "Lovely language, Potter," Draco taunted. "Do Dementors still screw you up?" 

Harry put his head in his hands. "Yes," he said miserably.

Charisma shot Draco a look that told him to be quiet. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Harry looked at her, noticing her for the first time. Worry crossed his face but was quickly covered. "I'll be fine," he said. Charisma nodded and sat back against the wall next to Draco who put an arm around her waist. Charisma leaned into the half embrace. Harry bit his tongue; he wouldn't say anything.

"How did you two get here?" Draco asked.

Dante shook his head. "I was out by the lake the other night at Hogwarts when those things swarmed me. It was like they drained the energy out of me and I couldn't move or get away. Then these people in black robes came out of the forest then dragged me into the forest and put me into a carriage. I don't remember anything after that until I got thrown in here."

"I was on my way to Hogsmeade when the Dementors swarmed me," Harry said. "I don't remember anything after that."

Draco sat silently and Charisma leaned her head back onto his shoulder. This place seemed to suck the energy out of her like a sponge. Dante felt vaguely out of place as Harry and Draco glared daggers at each other. What seemed like hours passed. Draco listened to Charisma's breathing and figured she had fallen asleep. 

"Does she know?" Harry asked finally.

Draco's arm tightened around Charisma. "Does she act like she knows?"

"Why didn't Hermoine tell me?"

Draco scowled and said, "Because I asked her not too."

"WHAT?!"

"Please, Potter, if you wake her, I'll be forced to hurt you." Draco sighed, he supposed Harry at least deserved a reason as to why he didn't know he was a father for almost seventeen years. "I asked Hermoine not to tell you because I didn't want Charisma to be famous before she could talk. I mean imagine the life she would have led. Not a moment's peace, reporters following her everywhere, she would never be Charisma she would be The Daughter of The Boy Who Lived."

Dante shifted uncomfortably. 

"She would not have been The Daughter of The Boy Who Lived," Harry said, his voice even, not betraying the anger rising within. "She would have been Charisma Potter, the daughter of Hermoine Granger and Harry Potter, writer, and student at Hogwarts. As it is she's Charisma Granger-Malfoy, the girl who doesn't even know her father, the charge of Draco Malfoy, and currently imprisoned."

"Look, Potter," Draco said quietly, "Hermoine agreed not to tell. I didn't order her not to, I _asked _her not too." Dante cleared his throat and Harry and Draco looked at him. Dante stared at Charisma._ Oh, shit, _three minds thought. Charisma's eyes shifted from Draco to Harry to Dante.

Charisma didn't know if wanted to slap them, rip them apart, or just scream really loud. "You have five seconds to tell me what is going on before I shift and tear you both to pieces."

"Charisma," Draco started.

Charisma stood up quickly and stared down at Draco. "Is it true? Is he really my father?" Draco closed his eyes and nodded. Charisma turned to Harry. "You never knew?" Harry nodded. "Gods! And you both feel it necessary to discuss this in front of one of my schoolmates?" 

Dante stood up and said, "I wouldn't tell anyone." 

Charisma rolled her eyes. "Why? It would be perfect gossip for the Slytherin Common Room."

"Very true," Dante said thoughtfully. "I was joshing," he said when Draco stood up. Charisma wheeled on Draco and was about to tell him what she thought when Harry went rigid and fell over where he sat.

"Dementors," Draco said moving to Harry. The door opened and four Dementors glided in followed by Narcissa Malfoy. "Get them out of here," Draco said waving at the Dementors as he kneeled beside Harry and rolled him onto his back.

Narcissa glanced coolly at Harry then at the Dementors and said, "Pick him up." The Dementors moved forward and Draco quickly picked Harry up and threw him over his shoulder.

"I've got him," Draco said.

"Stop," Narcissa said. The Dementors stopped and went back to her. "Fine, Draco. All of you come with us." The Dementors surrounded the four and urged them forward. 

Charisma let out a small squeak as one of them touched her as they walked out of the room. Dante took her hand and said, "Don't worry; I won't let them Kiss you or anything."

~~~~~~

Snape brought a tentative hand to his forehead and wondered if a dragon had stepped on him. "Severus," Madam Pomfrey said rushing to him. "Albus! He's awake!"

Snape cringed. _She's entirely too loud at the moment_. Snape's head was pounding, his mouth was dry, and he felt like dung.

"Severus," Dumbledore said, smiling with apparent relief.

Snape tried to sit up but Dumbledore stopped him with a gentle hand. "What happened?" Snape asked hoarsely.

"You don't remember?" Dumbledore prodded gently.

Snape thought a second. "I remember going to Malfoy Manor with Charisma," Snape said. "CHARISMA! Death Eaters ransacked the mansion then they crashed our carriage and took Charisma!"

"All right, Severus, calm yourself," Dumbledore said. "Do you know where they would have taken her?"

Severus thought. "No," he almost wailed. "No, but they have Draco too."

Dumbledore was about to say something when the infirmary doors busted open and a rather upset looking Ron came in. "Harry didn't come back yesterday," Ron said walking up to Dumbledore. Dumbledore had told him about sending Harry to Hogsmeade in search of Dante. "And Professor McGonagall is still a student short." Ron took a breath and looked at Snape. "Oh, you're awake."

Dumbledore asked, "Anything else?"

"Sirius and Remus are here and don't seem very happy," said Ron.

Snape grumbled before a thought hit him. "BLACK! Black could help us find Charisma!"

"Pardon?" Ron asked.

"Ron, please go get Sirius and Remus," Dumbledore said quickly, before Ron put two and two together and got the sum Charisma was missing. Ron nodded and walked out, but not before glancing back at Snape.

"He didn't know, did he?" Snape asked watching Ron go.

"Nope," Dumbledore said doing the same.

"Think he'll want me dead when he finds out?" Snape asked in a conversational tone. 

Dumbledore nodded and said, "Probably."

~~~~~~

Sirius, Remus, and Ron listen to Snape's story, each thinking up new and inventive curses. "Now, what makes you think I can find Charisma?" Sirius asked.

"You created that map and can tell where anyone in the school is," Snape said.

"The school was one thing," Remus said, "The whole world is something else."

"Well, isn't there anything that we can do?" Ron asked. "I mean like take a map of the world and track them on it?"

"We could do that, Ron," Sirius said.

"We'll need something of Charisma and Harry," Remus added thoughtfully.

Ron asked, "What do you by 'something of them'?"

"Like hair or fingernail clippings," Sirius answered.

"You may be able to find some of Charisma's hair on my pillows," Snape said.

"And I can get Harry's brush out of his bag," Ron offered.

Sirius nodded and said, "Then all I need is a map and our wands."

"I'll go to Severus' rooms and get Charisma's hair and I have a world map in my office," Dumbledore said before going to get it.

"I go get Harry's brush." Ron ran off. 

"We'll be right back," Remus said, "don't worry Charisma's bound to be with Draco and Harry, they'll keep her safe."

"Actually," Snape said, "I think Charisma could take on anyone who threatens Draco."


	8. Chapter Eight

T. K.: At the start of Chapter Six, I accidentally forgot to mention the person who reviewed---

Neko: Baka authoress...

T. K.: *ignores the muse* And would like to apologize to them: Coriander, Gomen Nasai. I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter: Mandy Weasley, shattered reality, mandraco and Lunarian. 

T. K.: Lunarian, I complete agree Hermoine made the ultimate betrayal. We all know Draco is something of an arsehole but he thought he was doing the right thing when he asked Hermoine not to tell Harry about Charisma.

T. K.: Just one thing about Snape... He's built, he's 6' 3" and, well, nice. He may be 50-ish but he's still muscular. On with the fic!

~~~~~~

Charisma felt jolt as the carriage that she shared with Narcissa Malfoy and two Death Eaters sat down roughly. Charisma shifted, repositioning her bound arms behind her back, hoping to find just an inch of slack rope. But the Death Eater had done his job well and knew his knots; Charisma wondered if he had been in the Wizard Scouts.

"Come along, Mudblood," Narcissa said as one of the masked men opened the door and allowed her out. Charisma looked out into the night; a nearly full moon hung in the sky. Charisma stepped out of the carriage and stumbled, falling to her knees. 

"CHARISMA!" she heard Draco call from where he stood with two Death Eaters holding him, Harry struggled against his the three Death Eaters that held him captive, Dante watched with worry. Charisma was hauled roughly to her feet by one of the Death Eaters.

Narcissa's lip curled in disgust, how could her son, her pure blooded Draco, love this filth? Narcissa spun and looked at Charisma who stared straight back with undisguised hatred. Narcissa slapped her and said, "Never look directly at me again or you will regret it, Mudblood." Charisma closed her eyes and hung her head... before spitting a mouthful of blood on the Narcissa snow white winter cloak.

Charisma looked Narcissa squarely in the eye. "_Don't call me mudblood_," she said, her voice was crystal clear and sharp as a knife.

Draco mouth dropped open in shock as he watched Charisma's actions._ What has gotten into her?_ he asked himself. This was not the Charisma he knew. The Charisma he had raised was sweet and kind. The biggest action of rebellion he had ever saw out of her was occasional cussing and just once sneaking out of the house and sitting in the garden until dawn. This was not his Charisma. 

Narcissa spun around, her face contorted in anger. She swept past Harry, Draco, and Dante with barely a glance. One of the Death Eaters pushed Charisma. She glared at him. Turning her head around, the sight took her breath away. An endless moor stretched out before her, and in the centre sat something she had only seen in pictures.

"Oh my Gods," Charisma said.

~~~~~~

"They're at Stonehenge," Sirius said as he watched two points, one black and one brown, move on the map sitting on the table beside Snape's infirmary bed.

"Why on Earth are they in Stonehenge?" Snape asked from where he sat on the edge of the bed clad only in black sweat pants, a large bruise covered the left half of his chest and stomach and stood out starkly against his pale skin. Dumbledore looked unusually stern where he stood next to Snape. Ron and Remus exchanged confused glances.

Sirius shrugged and looked back at Dumbledore's map before turning to the Headmaster himself. Dumbledore watched the points, Harry and Charisma's hair actually, they weren't moving anymore. He started towards the door and said without looking back, "I will return in a few moments, then we shall be on our way to Stonehenge." Snape started to get off of his bed. "And you are staying here, Severus." Dumbledore walked through the Infirmary doors leaving behind a pissed off Snape.

~~~~~~

Dumbledore slammed his office door, scaring Fawkes off his perch. "Sorry, my friend," Dumbledore apologized to the phoenix. Fawkes settled himself back on his stand and started preening his fiery feathers. Dumbledore grabbed a book from a shelf and flipped through it until he found what he looking for. 

__

Liber ex Caligo et Clarus, the book stated, is a book rumoured to have been hidden by the founders of Hogwarts School. _Liber ex Caligo et Clarus _is said to be a highly dangerous book containing the most powerful spells of death and Necromancy and was supposedly written by Salazar Slytherin himself. It is also rumoured that only they or their descendants can retrieve it. No one is sure where the book was hidden but it was said Slytherin made an amulet that will lead the wearer to _Liber ex Caligo et Clarus_. Written in the margin, _It's at Stonehenge, my friend, I guarantee it._ Dumbledore sighed. It seemed that Nicholas Flammel might have been right when he wrote it. 

Dumbledore tucked the book under his arm and wasted no time getting back to the Infirmary. He just hoped Snape didn't put up too much of a fuss.

~~~~~~

Charisma made her way towards Stonehenge with her head held high and her eyes starring straight ahead, glued on Narcissa's back. Draco walked beside Charisma, trying to get her attention. Finally, he bumped her with his hip. Charisma stumbled but didn't fall.

Charisma swung her head around to look at Draco. She was still angry with him and it was written all over her face. Draco flinched.Charisma's face soften, her anger failing. They continued walking.

"You still angry?" Draco asked in a whisper.

Charisma shook her head. "I'm upset."

Draco nodded. "Any reason in particular?"

"I feel like an idiot," she said, "I always wondered who my father was, but I never asked. But now that I think about it, I guess if I thought if I had asked it would have hurt your feelings." Charisma shrugged as much as her bound arms would let her. "But then again, why wonder about the father who Mum didn't want me to know when I had someone who welcomed me into his home with open arms, who listened to my dreams, let me crawl into his bed when I had a nightmare, spoiled me rotten, and has never raised his voice to me even when I screwed up?" 

Draco smirked. "You make me sound like parental material," he said jokingly.

Charisma wasn't sure how to reply to that so she just shrugged. They walked into the Stone Circle and Charisma's arm brushed one of the columns. What felt like a jolt of electricity surged through her; she gasped and stumbled backwards._ This place is filled with death and blood magic,_ she thought as the tingling sensation gave way to a feeling like a cold wind.

One of the Death Eaters pushed her forward. "Get into the centre," he said. Charisma walked to the stone altar in the middle where Draco, Harry, and Dante stood as well. She looked at Dante who stood directly across from her then at Draco to her left and finally Harry to her right. She finally locked gazes with Dante, she bit her lip. "Turn around and face the outer circle," the Death Eater commanded. Charisma didn't want to turn away, she was had found comfort in the grey-blue eyes so full of defiance and hatred for his captors. It strengthened her. "Turn around," the Death Eater said again. 

"If they don't do it," Narcissa said, "make them do it. Use whatever force you will." The Death Eaters advanced on them. Charisma didn't like the sound of 'use whatever force you will', she spun around. Two Death Eaters stood in front of her; one held a dagger known as an Athame and goblet. Narcissa looked at the sky. "The time is right," she said. "Bleed them." 

The unarmed Death Eater rushed forward and knocked her back into the altar. Charisma's legs went numb and for a second she was afraid they had broken her back but thankfully she could feel her toes after a second._ To Hell with a broken back!_ Her mind screamed. _These bloody bastards are going to slit your damned throat!_ But instead, the Death Eater put his whole weight on her, trapping her, and pulled her robe sleeve up. 

The other Death Eater stepped up and slit her wrist. Charisma cried out, the blade was dull and the Death Eater had to press hard on her wrist to open the vein. Charisma screamed and struggled against the two men, resulting in the cut going deeper in some places and shallower in other and more than once the Death Eater having to start cutting again. It also resulted on more blood going on the ground and the altar than in the goblet. Around her she could hear the others cursing their captors and fighting, but she was the only one screaming.

"Petrificus Totalus!" she heard some say, but it wasn't directed at her. Somewhere to the left of her, a Death Eater dropped frozen. 

"Experliminus!" Someone with a French accent shouted. The knife that had been slicing her wrist flew out of the Death Eater's hand and landed several feet away. The Death Eater looked up and the other backed away a few steps. Charisma took the opportunity to try and run. Instead, one of the men tripped her; she could have broken her fall if her arms hadn't been tied behind her back. Her temple struck a protruding rock and her whole world went dark.

~~~~~~

Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Ron, Professor McGonagall, Professor Delp, and Professor Hildreth apparated just outside of Stonehenge. Charisma's screams reached Remus' ears first.

"Petrificus Totalus!" he yelled casting the first spell then running closer to the Stone Circle, the others close behind.

Professor Delp drew his wand and said, "Experliminus!" He could see an Athame shoot out of a Death Eater's hand.

Everyone quickly joined casting spells left and right, fighting with the Death Eaters who were soon all subdued. Sirius untied Harry who rushed to where Professors Delp and McGonagall stood with Charisma. 

"We need to get her back to Hogwarts as soon as possible," McGonagall said. Harry barely heard her as he kneeled down and picked Charisma up.

__

This is the first time I've held her, she's seventeen. By the Powers, I've missed everything, Harry's mind was racing.

"Harry, Harry, we have to go," he heard Draco say, "if you want to help her, we have to get her medical attention!" Draco's voice held a note of panic. Harry looked at him, he was crying but then again so was Harry. Harry nodded. Draco nodded back. Harry concentrated and soon found himself apparated into Hogsmeade with Charisma still in his arms and Draco beside him. 

Dumbledore and the rest soon appeared with a pop. "The carriages are over there," Dumbledore said, leading them past a small pub. Harry and Draco climbed into one with Charisma stretched across the other seat. Harry kneeled in front of her and applied pressure to the gash on her temple while Draco did the same to the wound on her arm. Both looked at each other, tears streaming down their faces.

"I'm sorry, Potter," Draco said quietly. "I shouldn't have asked Hermoine not to tell you. I really did think it best for Charisma, but now I see it was wrong."

"I would have done my best by her," Harry said. "But then again, you have given her everything. She adores you, Malfoy. She thinks the world of you." 

"She could still adore you too," Draco said. 

Harry snorted. "How, she doesn't even know me?"

"You've got the rest of time to get to know her," Draco said, "Gods know she wants to know you."

"I heard you two talking; she doesn't want to know me. She thinks it will hurt your feelings," Harry said spitefully.

Draco sighed, "But it won't hurt my feelings, as a matter of fact. What would hurt both her and me is if you walked out of our lives and never look back." 

Harry opened his mouth to reply when a jolt ran through the carriage and the door opened. Sirius stood there. Draco scooped Charisma up and Harry hopped out of the carriage. Harry turned around and Draco handed Charisma to him. "Don't leave, Harry," Draco said. Harry took Charisma then headed towards the castle.

~~~~~~

Charisma lay unconscious for three days and in that Harry and Draco got to know each other better. "Merry Christmas," Harry said as he sat down next to Draco.

"Merry Christmas," Draco said handing Harry a long package. "That's from Sirius, he figured you wouldn't be down for breakfast but he does want to see you at the feast tonight."

Harry nodded. "I guess I have given everyone the short end of the stick but then again---"

"You're worried, just like I am. For once we know how the other feels," Draco finished for him. They had finished each other's sentences a lot over the past few days. 

"How's she doing?" Harry rubbed Charisma's hand.

Draco sighed. "Pomfrey said all the swelling has gone down, so the concussions gone. But there is still a bruise on her spinal column that will make it hard for her to walk."

"Were you here all night?" Harry asked.

Draco shook his head. "Severus had been here until I came down around four and told him to go to bed." 

__

Tap, tap, tap.

Draco looked up; there at the window was a delivery owl with the _Daily Prophet_ in its claw. Draco walked to the window and took the paper then paid the owl. Harry looked at the box in his lap and opened it. There lay his Firebolt with a note on top of it. 

__

Harry,

Look what I found!

Harry had told his Godfather about losing his broom when he was attacked. He really should have gone to breakfast to see Sirius. 

Harry looked at Draco. "Anything interesting happening?" he asked.

"My mother is to be given the Dementors Kiss tomorrow," Draco said nonchalantly.

"Good riddance," Harry said as he set his broom on the floor and Draco nodded. 

Charisma groaned and shifted on the bed. Harry and Draco leaned over talking in low voices to her asking her to wake up. "I'm up, I'm up," she said irritably. "Now someone stop the room from spinning." Charisma propped herself up on her elbows. "Hullo," she said smirking, "don't tell me you were worried." Harry and Draco both took her in a hug. "Ah, watch the back!" she yelled. Draco and Harry drew back; afraid they'd hurt her. Charisma sat completely up and smiled at the two. Draco pushed her hair out of her eyes and Harry handed her glasses to her. "How long was I out?" she asked.

"Three days," Harry answered. 

Charisma looked Draco and Harry over. "That would explain why I'm cramped up and starving."

"Tell me why Narcissa wanted us," Charisma requested. 

"My mother wanted a very powerful book," Draco said, "but to get it, she needed our blood to open where it was hidden."

"It seems that Draco is a descendant of Slytherin, Dante was from Hufflepuff's bloodline, and somewhere on your mother's side you are descended from Ravenclaw," Harry said. "I've known for quite awhile that I was a descendant of Gryffindor." 

Draco stood up and said, "I'm going to get Madam Pomfrey, I'll be back in a minute." Harry and Charisma watched him go. 

Harry looked at Charisma and asked, "Where do we start?"

"You could start by telling me what you're talking about," Charisma supplied.

"I want to get to know you. But I won't do anything if you don't want me to. If you want I'll walk away, I won't do anything to hurt you."

"The only thing that would hurt me is if you did leave," Charisma said, running her fingers over his cheek. Harry smiled and Charisma smiled back.

"I believe this is where you two get all mushy and hug," Draco said stand at the door, "then I walk in and accept Charisma decision and join the hug."

Charisma smirked and said, "Get over here, Draco Alaric Malfoy, so we can be one big, happy, sickeningly sweet family."

Draco walked over and stood behind Harry and they all hugged briefly. "All right then! That's enough of that!" Draco said. "Now, you said something about breakfast?" Charisma nodded. "Here," Draco handed her some clothes, "Madam Pomfrey said as long as you accept our help in getting around and do nothing to strenuous for a few days and come back tomorrow for a check up you are free to leave."

~~~~~~

T. K.: This isn't the end, I've got one more chapter. Please be patient with me.


	9. Chapter Nine (Optional) Epilogue

T. K.: This is it. The end. *Miserable sigh* I had so much fun!

Neko: Come on, we can always write another story.

Tsuki: And it can be more slashy than this.

T. K.: OKAY! Thanks to: Caspian58, life0ca, karina, Zahrah Radcliffe, laura, Lunarian, KinuEnhjorning, bib, rokjai, melee, Coriander, Mandy Weasley, shattered reality, mandraco, Lunarian, Tinuviel Henneth, and LilyAy1. Sorry LilyAy1, this is the slash part. But consider it optional. T. Henneth- Derek is Ron's, May and August are Charlie's, and Ellie is Percy's, clearer? I don't own Harry Potter, he belongs to some printing and Hollywood Bigwigs and JKR. All hail her glory!

~~~~~~

Charisma walked into Malfoy Manor carrying a brightly wrapped parcel under her arm. It had been over a year and a half since the incident at Stonehenge and today, Charisma worked at the Ministry as an Auror. She walked through the Manor's foyer, the picture of Narcissa and Lucius had been removed and tossed in the garbage, a portrait of her mother hung in its place. Charisma smiled and waved at the portrait. Hermoine waved back.

Charisma walked through the house into the Study. There on the couch, laid her fathers. Charisma had come home for her Harry's birthday. Charisma laid the gift on the desk and watched Draco and Harry sleep. Harry had moved in around the beginning of March after Draco had gotten hurt at work when one of his missions went wrong. Harry and Draco's friendship grew and changed into something else altogether and now a few months later they were close to picking out China patterns.

__

Some things are just meant to be, Charisma thought, before walking out. Charisma sat down in the living room where her Hogwarts Diploma and tassel hung in between Draco and Harry's. She sat down on the couch and picked up today's Prophet. There wasn't much interesting and Rita Skeeter's column was the usual waste of space. _I don't even see why Mum let her out of that jar! Especial after all she said about Daddy!_

Tap, tap, tap. Charisma looked up at the window. "Hedwig!" she cried as the owl fluttered in and landed on her perch. Hedwig held her leg out and Charisma took the letter. She looked at the front of it. _What does Dudley Dursley want with Daddy?_ The doorbell rang and Charisma rushed to get it.

"Hullo," Dante said leaning in and kissing her. "I've got a special delivery." Dante handed her a box. 

Charisma smiled. "Thank you for getting the cake." Suddenly there was an elf beside her. "Sark, could you please take this to the back yard and set it with the rest of the food." The elf nodded taking the box and running off. "Daddy got a letter from the Dursley's, I was just gonna run it to him."

"I'll wait for you in there," Dante said brushing his hair back.

Charisma walked to the Study and opened the door, not paying attention to the people inside. 

"AH! SHIELD YOUR EYES, MY CHILD!" Charisma looked from the envelope. Harry had his shirt off and was about to try on the sweater she had bought him but instead was covering his chest with it trying to look modest and not crack up laughing.

"What?" Charisma asked seriously. "It's not like I've never seen a naked man. I do live with Dante." Draco sneered at Dante's name. He did not like his little girl living in sin with a man so- so- so like him. "This just came for you," Charisma handed the letter to Harry, "and the party begins in an hour. By the way, nice pecs, Daddy."

"Is Dante coming?" Draco asked.

Charisma turned to look at him, still stretched out on the couch. "He's already here, Pops, please be nice to him." 

Draco waved his hand about as if saying, 'Yeah, yeah.' Charisma waved back. Dante appeared in the doorway, wand drawn.

"I heard yelling," he said. 

Charisma smiled. "Just Daddy being a prude."

"Oh, my, Gods," Harry said. 

"What?" Charisma and Draco asked at the same time. Harry broke out laughing.

"This is the ultimate irony!" Harry said between laughs.

"Who the letter from?" Draco asked.

Charisma answered, "Dudley Dursley."

Harry handed the letter to Draco, Dante and Charisma moved to read it.

__

Harry,

I need your help. My son got the LETTER. He was accepted to the same school that you went to. I can't deal with it. Please help me. What do I DO?!

Dudley

Charisma looked at Harry then at Draco. "Well, are you going to help him?" she asked Harry.

"Of course," Harry said, "I may hate Dudley but he's still family and his son deserves proper education. But, right now, we have a party to set up for! So, let's get to it!" Charisma smiled at Harry then at Dante and Draco. This was right, this was her family.

~~~~~~

T. K.: So... do I write about Dudder's son at Hogwarts? It's completely up to you, the readers.


	10. Notice

This is a notice the sequel to The Daughter, the Wizard, and the Boy Who lived will be out as soon as possible (you know, when I have down time from work and ulcer isn't bothering me to badly). I am also starting a series called the Picture Fics, I draw my ideas from images that people draw or send me. So e-mail with your pictures or tell me where they are posted and you may see a story based on your picture.   
  
Arigato!  
T. K. Sakura 


End file.
